El rey dice
by MaRu-chan MKV
Summary: OneShot pos capítulos 338-24/ Juvia se había alejado de todos cuando Gray la rechazó, pero jamás pensó que "él" se acercaría a ella. -¡Oye Juvia! ¿Que te parece si jugamos un juego? Gruvia con ayuda de Natsu.


**Hola gente querida! :D**

**De nuevo por aquí con un nuevo Gruvia! :3 Est vez ayudado por Natsu~**

**Hacía mucho que quería escribirlo... Así que... ¡Aquí está!**

**Espero que les guste...**

* * *

**~El rey dice~**

**.**

**Capítulo único**

**.**

La fiesta seguía en su máximo esplendor. Todos bailaban, comían y bebían. No había nadie que no estuviese divirtiéndose en el palacio. Bueno, salvo una sola maga.

Juvia Loxar.

Desde que Gray la había rechazado momentos antes, se alejó de los demás. Es cierto que a pesar de haberle dicho que "no" ella seguía maravillada por él, pero no pudo evitar entristecerse cuando se fue de su lado. No dejó que nadie viese su desánimo, así que decidió alejarse un poco de la multitud.

Pero jamás creyó que _él_ la encontraría de todas las personas.

.

.

.

Luego de la gran entrada de Natsu –y el enorme regaño de Makarov- el rey dejó que conservase la corona y la capa el resto de la noche, aunque claro, él no conocía a Natsu Dragneel.*

La gran mesa de banquete que se disgustaba en la fiesta era la mayor atracción para el pelirrosado. Se separó de Lucy, quien fue a bailar con las demás chicas, y comenzó a devorar los apetecibles platillos.

Por el rabillo del ojo se dio cuenta que había alguien cerca de la gran mesa, junto a los ventanales. Parecía decaída y al darse cuenta de quién era, se acercó.

.

.

.

-Juvia- dijo acercándose.

Ella levantó la mirada y se asombró ver al Dragon Slayer de fuego frente a ella.

-Natsu-san.

-¿Te pasa algo?- preguntó mientras mordía una pata de pollo.

Juvia se sorprendió por la repentina pregunta, abrió y cerró la boca sin saber qué decir. Sin quererlo, comenzó a temblar y los ojos se le humedecieron. No aguantó demasiado y comenzó a llorar desconsoladamente.

Natsu se puso nervioso al ver a Juvia así. Terminó de comer el pollo y tiró el hueso a un lado y trato de cambiar el estado de la maga de agua.

-¡Oi, Juvia!- llamó enérgico- ¡Cambia esa cara y vayamos a pelear!

En cambio, solo logró que ella aumentara el llanto. Natsu se puso aún más nervioso y comenzó a hacer muecas y gestos como si se tratara de enfrentar a un bebé. Juvia se agachó cuando sintió que ya no podía aguantarse más de pie y él, preocupado, se agachó a su altura también.

-Gray-sama… Gray-sama- balbuceó la peliazul y Natsu supo entonces que él tenía la culpa del estado de la maga.

Natsu calló un momento, y se puso serio mientras ella seguía llorando. Maldijo a Gray mentalmente mientras trataba de pensar en algo que pudiera calmarla. De pronto sintió que se le prendía la lamparita y sonrió.

-Nee, Juvia- llamó pero ella no lo miró. Sin embargo Natsu no desistió- ¿Conoces el juego "simón dice"?

Ella, sin dejar de llorar, asintió.

-Bien, juguemos algo parecido- sugirió- Se llama "el rey dice".

Las lágrimas no dejaban de caer, pero Juvia igual lo miró, curiosa.

-Bien-murmuró Dragneel cuando captó la atención de la chica- Yo soy el rey, porque tengo la corona, y tú tienes hacer todo lo que yo diga, ¿de acuerdo?

Juvia asintió.

-Perfecto- dijo y pensó un momento- El rey dice… que dejes de llorar- ordenó.

Las mejillas de Juvia se tiñeron de rosa debido al llanto y frunció el ceño en signo de concentración. Con ambas manos secó las lágrimas que seguían brotando.

-El rey dice… sonríe- ordenó una vez más.

Juvia sonrió, aunque a Natsu le pareció un poco forzada. Frunció el ceño y Juvia creyó haber hecho algo mal. Él acercó su mano a ella y le palmeó la cabeza, sorprendiéndola una vez más.

-El rey dice que sólo tienes que ser paciente, porque Gray es estúpido.

Pequeñas lágrimas escapan de las comisuras de sus ojos ante ese gesto. Después de salir del estupor que eso le causo, comenzó a reír. Natsu sonrió también y carcajeó al verla más animada.

Más alejado, Gray observó la escena con cierto recelo. Desde que Juvia se alejó de ellos había estado pendiente, más aún cuando vio a Natsu acercársele. Pero ver ese repentino acercamiento del pelirrosado a la maga de agua le molestó por sobre manera. Decidió, sin saber por qué realmente –o tal vez si-, acercarse a ellos.

-Oigan- dijo cuando llegó a ellos.

Ambos dejaron de reír y se voltearon. Juvia se sonrojó al ver al causante de sus lágrimas parado frente a ella y sin camisa.

-Gray-sama- susurró. Natsu frunció el ceño y se levantó. Juvia lo imitó casi al instante.

-¿Qué quieres princesa de hielo?

-De ti, nada- dijo con enojo. -¿Qué se suponen que hacen?

-Ju-Juvia y Natsu-san estaban jugando- tartamudeó un poco ella.

-¿Jugar? ¿Acaso son unos niños?- dijo con frialdad.

Juvia entristeció de nuevo y agachó la cabeza con una mueca. Natsu la observó y, enojado, la abrazó por los hombros atrayéndola a él.

Todo bajo la atenta mirada de Gray.

-No te interesa- dijo- Así que, si no te importa, vete. Juvia y yo estábamos bien antes de que llegaras- provocó deliberadamente.

Gray gruñó con molestia y apretó los dientes con fuerza. Completamente iracundo, agarró la mano de Juvia y la alejó de Natsu.

-No juegues con ella- le dijo entre dientes y se la llevó hacia el otro lado del salón.

Poco después de que Gray y Juvia se fueran, Natsu sonrió.

-Eres tan predecible hielito- murmuró y carcajeó. Después sintió una mano en su hombro.

-Fue muy tierno lo que hiciste- dijo Lucy con una sonrisa.

-Hola, Luce- dijo mirándola.

-Así que… ¿"El rey dice"?- dijo divertida poniéndose en frente.

-Así es- asintió- ¿Tú también quieres jugar?

-Mmm~- murmuró pensativa-¡Me encantaría!- dijo animada.

Natsu sonrió y cuando estaba a punto de dar su primera orden, Lucy le quitó la corona y se la puso.

-¡Oye!

-La reina dice…- comenzó sin hacerle caso- ¡Que bailes con ella!

El Dragon Slayer estaba a punto de quejarse, pero verla con los ojos brillando anhelantes y con esa sonrisa divertida, se calló.

-Está bien- dijo por fin.

-¡Yei!- exclamó y lo sujetó del brazo y lo arrastró hasta la pista de baile.

Ambos sonrientes.

.

.

.

-G-Gray-sama… A Juvia le duele la mano- dijo nerviosa mientras él seguía tirando de ella.

El mago se detuvo y la soltó. No se había volteado a verla. Inhaló y exhaló varias –y forzadas- veces y luego se giró a mirarla.

-¿¡Por qué demonios estabas con el idiota de Natsu!?- gritó, asustándola un poco.

-J-Juvia estaba cerca de la mesa de comida y Natsu-san se acercó a ella…

-¿Y por qué lo dejaste?

-Porque… Natsu-san es un miembro de Fairy Tail como Juvia y a Juvia le gusta compartir momentos con sus compañeros…

-¿Y por qué tenía que ser con él precisamente?

-Porque…- murmuró cabizbaja- Porque Natsu-san estaba cerca y… Juvia estaba triste por Gray-sama…

Gray se sintió un completo estúpido cuando la escuchó hablar. "_Por supuesto_" pensó, todo eso se dio a partir de lo que él había hecho.

-Juvia… escucha, yo…- dijo un poco nervioso. Las mejillas estaban sonrojadas y rasco su cabello, inquieto.

Ella lo miró expectante.

-Lo… lo siento- dijo por fin- Lo de hace rato… yo… no quise tratarte de esa manera… Lo siento.

-Gray-sama…

-Pero- interrumpió- No vuelvas a acercarte a Natsu- pidió/ordenó con seriedad.

Juvia lo observó sorprendida y luego sonrió con dulzura. Sin pensarlo demasiado, se tiró en sus brazos con autentica alegría.

-¡A Juvia le encanta que Gray-sama se ponga celoso!- exclamó.

-¡Y-Yo no estoy celoso!- contradijo sonrojado, pero no la apartó.

Ella, en cambio, solo carcajeó. Gray se relajó un poco al escucharla y vio a lo lejos al idiota de su mejor amigo/rival bailar de lo más contento con Lucy.

-Oi, Juvia- llamó.

-¿Hai?- Preguntó mirándolo.

-Vamos a bailar- dijo y Juvia, con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja, aceptó.

.

Después de todo, Natsu tenía razón… _El rey dice_ es un juego muy efectivo.

.

* * *

*Se refiere al capítulo en el que Natsu muestra (ya en Magnolia) que se quedó con la corona.

Yo~ :D

Espero que les haya gustado y gracias a todos los que han llegado hasta aquí :D

Si les gustó, dejen un review...

Si no les gustó, dejen un review...

No se olviden de los favoritos! ;)

Si les gusta el NaLu los invito a leer "Tengoku no Kagi" o el Jerza con "Mujer Peligrosa" (contiene Lemmon :P)

Gracias a todos y nos leemos en otra historia!


End file.
